


Room for Two

by magumarashi



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 10:04:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16447763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magumarashi/pseuds/magumarashi
Summary: Djeeta had a bad dream.





	Room for Two

**Author's Note:**

> Technically contiguous with [my previous seodjeeta fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15787548) (so grey-ace seofon, poly 20ish djeeta) but can be read on its own. This would be a little further along in their relationship, haha
> 
> anyway i just wanted to write something fluffy with these two so here we are

_ “Well, well? Not so big now, eh hotshot? Now that you can’t use those magic swords of yours?” _

_ She caught his gaze; there was something new in his eyes that she’d never seen before. Fear. She’d never once seen Seofon looking scared, but there he was—with bandits standing over him that he could do nothing about. The odds overwhelmingly stacked against him, and himself unarmed. Fear, powerlessness, and the finality of what he knew would happen next. _

_ “Djeeta, run—!” _

_ “Seofon—!” _

 

Djeeta woke with a gasp, face drenched in sweat. It took her a minute to catch her breath and get her bearings; as her eyes adjusted to the darkness, the contours of her room came into view. She was back on the Grandcypher. The failed mission, having to abandon him—it had all been a dream.

Even so, the anxiety lingered. She couldn’t shake the feeling that something was wrong.

She turned to the side, where her companion usually slept—but Vyrn wasn’t there. She panicked, at first, but then it came back to her:  _ that’s right, Lyria hasn’t been sleeping well, so he offered to help stave off the bad dreams… _

The irony wasn’t lost on her.

Djeeta blearily got out of bed, searching for her slippers in the darkness. There was no chance of her getting back to sleep at this rate, so she figured she might as well go for a walk. Would Seofon even be awake at this hour? She doubted it, but that did nothing to quell her anxiety. She needed to see his face, more than anything.

Djeeta headed to the lower decks, toward Seofon’s cabin; slippers padding lightly on the floor. Why had she given him a cabin so far away from hers? She knew all the cabins close to hers were occupied already, but that didn’t stop her from regretting her decision. Her first order of business in the morning would be to arrange a trade with whoever was most willing to switch rooms.

Once she reached his cabin, she knocked firmly on the door. Once, twice. She didn’t really think about what she would do if he was asleep and didn’t hear her knocking. That was a problem for Later Djeeta.

Luckily, she didn’t have to come up with a plan B. There was stirring from inside the room, a soft groan, and footsteps on hardwood. The doorknob turned, and the door swung open just enough to reveal a bleary-eyed Seofon in an open shirt and boxers.

“Oh thank god, you’re awake,” she blurted.

“Wasn’t a minute ago, but,” Seofon murmured, squinting in the dark, “Djeeta? What are you doing up?”

“Sorry for waking you,” said Djeeta, “But… I had a really bad dream, and I had to come find you.”

“A bad dream, huh…?” Seofon smiled weakly, running a hand through his messier-than-usual hair. “Well, come on in. Your big bro Seofon will make it all better.”

He opened the door a little wider to admit her, and Djeeta couldn’t keep her cool anymore; she ran right up to him and took him in a tight hug, burying her face into his chest.

“Ah, Djeeta—!”

“Sorry…” she said. Her throat tightened a little. “I just… need a minute…”

“Hey, it’s okay,” said Seofon gently. He wrapped his arms around her and leaned his head on hers. “Take as long as you need. Here, let’s get the door closed…”

Seofon took a few slow steps backward, and she followed his lead; he gave the door a gentle push to shut it behind her. For a length of time that could as easily have been five minutes as a half hour, the two of them just stood together in the darkness. Seofon rubbed her back gently, trying to coax her worries away. Djeeta’s anxiety was resilient, twisting her stomach and straining her nerves—but having his arms around her, his skin against hers, was helping.

“Do you want to tell me about it?” Seofon asked, breaking up the silence.

“…It was about you,” said Djeeta. She couldn’t keep her voice from shaking.

“Yeah, I kinda figured,” Seofon joked, “Considering you came all this way to see me…  What happened?”

“You got captured,” Djeeta continued. “They did something to you. It… it took away your powers… your swords…”

“Mm. Then what?”

“Then they. They…” Fresh tears welled up in her eyes. “They were going to kill you. You begged me to run, but I couldn’t look away. Then I woke up.”

“Woof. Sounds scary,” said Seofon; his tone was understanding even if his words were lighthearted. “Glad it was just a dream, right?”

“Yeah…” Djeeta nodded. “I was so scared… I’ve never seen  _ you _ so scared. The look in your eyes in the dream… I can’t stop thinking about it.”

“Heh. That’s how you know it was a dream,” said Seofon quietly. “A real hero never lets on that he’s scared, even if the odds are bad. After all, if the hero gives up, what does everyone else have to fight for? Trust me, if something bad happens, I’ll be smiling to the bitter end.”

“Is that supposed to be comforting?” said Djeeta; she couldn’t help laughing in spite of herself.

“Well, take that as you will,” Seofon conceded. “Besides, these swords of mine—they’re not something others can just take away. See?”

Seofon held out a hand to demonstrate: in a flash of light, a pale blue short sword appeared hovering in the air above his palm.

“Still got it,” he said with a smile.

The gentle glow of the Spirit Sword set Djeeta’s heart at ease, if only a little. Seofon waved his hand, and the sword vanished, returning the room to darkness.

“Doing a little better?” Seofon asked. Djeeta nodded against his chest. “Glad to hear it. Would you like me to walk you back to your cabin?”

“Actually…” Djeeta tightened her grip on the back of his shirt. “Is it okay… if I sleep here tonight?”

“Er—are you sure?” said Seofon, flustered. “I mean, there’s not a whole lot of room in my bed, but—ah—you  _ were _ talking about sharing a bed, right?” 

Djeeta giggled.

“Yeah, I was. If that’s okay with you…”

“Sure! O-of course! More than okay!” said Seofon, perhaps a bit more loudly than he intended. Then he added, “Ah, that sounded  _ too _ eager, didn’t it…”

“A little, yeah.”

“Haha… sorry,” Seofon laughed awkwardly. “I just got a little excited, thinking about getting all cuddled up next to you…!”

Djeeta snorted, smile widening into a grin.

“You’re so cute, jeez—!”

She finally released him, and he headed back to the bed to pull the sheets back for her. Djeeta let him climb in bed first—she’d shared crew beds with other people before, but wasn’t sure how much room she’d be left with in his. Seofon scooted close to the wall to make space for her, and she gratefully slipped into bed next to him.

“I’m surprised two people can fit into a bed this size,” Seofon remarked. “Though it’s a tight squeeze…”

“You say that like it’s a bad thing,” said Djeeta playfully, cuddling up to him.

“I wasn’t making a value judgment!” Seofon quipped back. He pulled the covers up, and with the rest of his momentum wrapped his arm around her. “If anything, a tight squeeze makes it all the better…” 

He trailed off, yawning in spite of himself. Djeeta tried to fight back a yawn in response, but ultimately succumbed to the urge.

“We should sleep, huh,” she said.

“Eh, probably,” he said. “I wouldn’t mind staying up with you a little longer…”

“Don’t be silly; you can barely keep your eyes open.”

“Hah, you got me.”

She put an arm around him, pulling him closer, and took a deep breath. From Seofon’s room she could hear the slight hum of the Grandcypher’s engine; the gentle whisper of wind outside the portholes. The rise and fall of Seofon’s chest as he breathed:  _ in, out _ . The combination of sounds had a lulling effect, and gradually her worries began to slip away. For the first time that night, Djeeta found herself feeling completely relaxed. She let out a contented sigh.

Seofon leaned forward a little bit, laying a soft kiss on her forehead.

“Better?” he asked, quietly.

“Mm,” Djeeta hummed in response. She tilted her head so that she could meet his lips with hers. “Much better…”

He returned her kiss, lingering there for a little while; though Djeeta was already teetering on the edge of sleep, she wished she didn’t have to pull away. If she could fall asleep this close to him, the warmth of his face against hers…  But holding her head up took energy she didn’t have, and before too long she had to let it fall back to the pillow.

“G’night, Seofon,” she said.

“G’night…” he murmured back. “I’ll be here… if you need me…” 

He trailed off again, this time his words making way for muted snores. Djeeta wanted to stay awake just a little longer—to admire how handsome he looked, even when asleep—but her eyelids grew too heavy. Before too long she found herself drifting off, to a sleep unburdened by dreams… 

  
  



End file.
